Naruto: Anko's Love
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Anko shows Naruto her appreciation after he rescues her from a terrible encounter with Sound Ninja. Lemon oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This one shot is just a little something I wanted to do since I love Naruto x Anko. The only difference from where I got this from is that Naruto is from Shippuden and things for Anko become both heated and romantic.**

**Oh, and those of you that plan on asking me to do any romances or lemons with Sasuke, I will send Anko to your house so she can show you what her snakes can do, heh.**

**Anyway, this is my first lemon fanfic, so go easy on me and no flames please.**

**On with the read.**

Xxx Naruto: Anko's Love xxX

Anko Mitarashi is seen walking through the woods, without a care in the world. Until a twig snapped. Anko turned toward the sound and saw a Sound Shinobi. The Shinobi cursed and ran off, but with Anko chasing after him.

_'A Sound Shinobi? Here, in Konoha? What the hell is he doing here?'_ Anko thought as she followed the Sound Shinobi.

Soon, Anko came to a clearing in the woods, but had lost sight of the Sound Shinobi.

"Where'd that bastard go?" Anko questioned as she looked around the area.

"You there, woman!" A voice yelled, making Anko turn and look up into the trees to see four Sound Shinobi.

_'Well, looks like I walked into a trap.'_ Anko thought, readying to kill them.

"Anko Mitarashi, huh?" One questioned, recognizing there target. "Will you be coming with us willingly or will we have to make you?"

Anko grinned before turning her back to them.

"I don't know what you are planning, but to trespass into Konoha," Anko began, pulling out a kunai. "I don't really think you'll be returning home alive."

"Hmm?" One Shinobi questioned.

"Well, would you be happy to be killed by me right here?" Anko asked, throwing the kunai.

"Ah!" One Shinobi yelled as the kunai embedded itself in his head, killing him.

"Huh?" The Shinobi next to him questioned before glaring at Anko. "YOU BITCH!" He yelled, about to jump at Anko, only to find a kunai at his throat, held by said person from behind. "What?"

"Ibiki's torture methods would be rather harsh." Anko said with a feral grin.

"Dammit! You monster!" The Shinobi yelled.

"THAT'S AS FAR AS YOU GO!" Another Sound Shinobi yelled from behind, getting Anko's attention, only for her eyes to widen in surprise as the guy behind her held a tied up Naruto Uzamaki with a kunai at his throat. "You didn't think that we wouldn't be prepared for something like this, did you? If you're gonna save this kid, then drop your kunai."

_'Dammit all. How could I let my guard done and get captured like this. Worse, they're using me as a hostage to get Anko-chan.'_ Naruto thought to himself, trying to get free.

_'I'm pretty sure it's that kid... He was at the Chunin Exams... Naruto Uzamaki! Hmm, he got pretty hot since I last saw him three years ago, but right now.'_ Anko thought, eyeing the guy that held Naruto, who was struggling to free himself.

"You're a Shinobi from Konoha and you won't abandon your friends... Right?" The Sound Shinobi asked smugly.

Anko gripped the kunai hard, but begrudging dropped it. Anko wanted to kill the guy and his pals, but couldn't find a way to do it without Naruto getting hurt or worse.

"Alright, alright... I give up. You can do what you like with me, but let Naruto go." Anko said calmly, but also making Naruto look at her like she was crazy.

_'What the hell? She's actually willing to give up, just to save me?'_ Naruto questioned, before seeing the other two Sound Shinobi step in front of Anko.

"Whore... don't worry, We'll be good friends." One said with a sickening tone, unknowingly pissing Naruto off.

"Ahahahahah..." Anko laughed nervously, trying to hide her disgust of the mans tone.

Suddenly, one of them got behind Anko grabbing her arms with a kunai at her throat.

"Sorry, but we're gonna fuck you." The one in front her said as he roughly grabbed her left breast, shocking Anko.

"W-Wait, let N-Naruto go." Anko said, desperate to get the guys off her and kill them.

"Heh, yeah right. We let the kid go and the second he's not at knife point, you kill us. Sorry, but that's not going to happen." The one grabbing her said, making Anko's eyes widen and feel something she's not felt in a long time, fear.

The guy holding Anko used the kunai in his hand to cut open Anko's mesh shirt, revealing her b-cup breasts behind a black bra. The one in front of her grabbed the article of clothing and yanked hard, tearing off Anko's bra, causing her breasts bounce out. Anko's eyes were starting to water as the guy fondled her breasts roughly. She could do nothing but hope that something would happen to stop this from happening, anything.

_'Grrr, dammit! I can't to let this happen! I WON'T!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind, not noticing the red chakra surrounding his body, but the guy holding him did.

"W-What the hell? What's going on here?" The guy questioned as Naruto started thrashing more and harder then before, making the guy struggle just to hold him. "D-dammit! I-I can't hold him!"

Naruto soon head butted the guy, breaking his nose and causing him to fall off the tree, hitting the ground causing the guys neck to break. The sounds got the other two guys attention, Anko's included. They watched as Naruto broke through the ropes, shocking all of them.

"Let her go." Naruto said in threatening low tone as he glared at them with red slitted eyes. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!"

_'Naruto.'_ Anko thought with happiness in her eyes.

"W-What the hell is this kid?" The one holding Anko asked in shock.

"I don't know and I don't care, but whatever he is it doesn't matter!" The one in front of Anko yelled as he pulled out some kunai and through them at Naruto, only for the blonde to backhand them away like they were nothing.

The Sound Shinobi growled and ran at Naruto, only for Naruto to hit him with a punch that could easily rival Tsunade's and sent the guy flying past his pal and Anko, hitting a tree with sickening crack. Naruto then turned his sights on the other Sound Shinobi holding Anko.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? J-Just please, let me go." The guy pleaded as he released Anko, only for his eyes to widen along with Anko's as Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand. "W-Wait, Please!"

Naruto ignored his plea and ran toward him with inhuman speed.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO HURT ANKO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he plunged his Rasengan into the guys chest, sending him flying so hard and fast that he broke through several trees before finally hitting the ground, several yards away.

Naruto was panting heavily as the red chakra disappeared. He then turned to a stunned Anko, who was sitting on the foliage with her thoughts running wild.

_'He... He did that? He did all that, just to save me?'_ Anko thought, not noticing that Naruto was crouching drown right in front of her.

"Anko-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, breaking Anko out of her thoughts.

Before Naruto could react, he found himself tackled by a crying Anko, who was hugging him and continuously thanking him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Anko repeated as she continued to hug the blonde Jinchuuriki.

After a while, the snake mistress past out in Naruto's arms and said blonde carried her back to the village.

Xxx The Next Day: Naruto's Apartment xxX

Naruto had brought Anko back to the village and to Tsunade's office. When Naruto told her what happened, Tsunade had congratulated him and asked that he wait while she sends an ANBU to retrieve Anko's roommate Kurenai.

After a few minutes, said woman arrived with a worried look on her face before she saw her still past out friend in Naruto's arms. She asked what happened and Naruto explained everything. Kurenai thanked Naruto before taking Anko and headed back to their apartment.

Now, our favorite blonde is sitting in his apartment relaxing, until a knock came to the door. Naruto opened the door and to his surprise it was Anko Mitarashi.

"Naruto, I... Um... C-Can I come in? There's something I want talk about." Anko asked.

"Uh, sure Anko-chan." Naruto said, letting her walk inside and closing the door behind her.

Anko walked in, leaving her sandals at Naruto's door before siting down on the couch with Naruto soon joining her. Anko sighed before facing Naruto.

"Naruto, I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday. No ones ever done that for me before. For that, I'm grateful." Anko said, making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Heh, heh, it was nothing. I just couldn't stand to see what those jerks were doing and what they planned on doing. I would never let something happen to one of my precious people." Naruto said as he gave Anko his foxy grin, making said woman blush.

"Naruto, t-there's something that I also want to ask you, but you have to be honest with me." Anko said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Sure thing, Anko-chan. Anything." Naruto said, making Anko take a deep breath before giving Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto, do you... have a girlfriend?" Anko ask, causing her blush to increase.

Naruto was shocked. He wasn't expecting that question, but got over his shock and shook his head no.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. Why?" Naruto asked, his answer being Anko jumping at him and planting her lips on his.

Naruto was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss before Anko pulled away, her blush still present.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time." Anko said, surprising Naruto before he gave her a smile.

"Heh, you too huh?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Anko.

"Yes, ever since I first met you at the Chunin Exams, Naruto-kun. I was trying to think of the pros and cons about me being with you, but yesterday finalized my decision. I want you Naruto-kun." Anko stated, making Naruto pull her into another passionate kiss.

"You have me, Anko-chan." Naruto stated as they continued to kiss.

Soon, the kiss became more heated as Naruto's tongue licked Anko's lips asking for permission into her mouth, which see gladly allowed. Their tongues wrestled for dominance before Naruto's one, causing Anko to moan into his mouth.

After a while, they pulled away panting. Anko gave Naruto a seductive smirk before she stood up and removed her trench coat, dropping it on the floor. She then unbuttoned her orange skirt and let it slip off her long legs.

Naruto could only watch as the beautiful woman before him did this while his member began to strain inside his pants.

Soon enough, Anko removed her mesh clothing and what Naruto saw made him drool. Anko was wearing a black and orange bra with matching panties. Anko noticed this and couldn't help but smirk at his reaction.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked, getting a nod from said blonde.

Anko then straddled Naruto and slowly unzipped his jacket and through it to the floor before Naruto removed his shirt, allowing Anko to see his well built frame. He wasn't muscular nor was he scrawny in any way. He had a body that was perfect for Shinobi to both move fast and take strong hits.

Anko couldn't help licking her lips in anticipation. The sight of Naruto's body was making her want him even more. They soon began another make out session.

Naruto shivered as Anko rubbed her hands on his body before moving one of them south. Naruto groaned when Anko slid her hand into his pants, grabbing his crotch and rubbing it inside his boxers.

Anko then pulled her hand out and started to unbutton Naruto's pants, but was having trouble. Naruto couldn't resist chuckling at this before helping her out and removing his pants. The moment Naruto removed his pants, Anko saw the large bulge inside his boxers, making her blush.

_'Damn. He's only sixteen and has a dick that puts most men to shame and he's still got a few years of growing left.'_ Anko thought to herself with a nosebleed.

Anko then reached behind herself, unhooking her bra and letting her large breasts bounce free, Naruto's eyes following their every movement. They might not have been as large as Tsunade's, but Anko's were not by any means small.

"See something you like, Na-ru-to-kun?" Anko asked seductively, getting Naruto's attention before he reached up and started massaging the large globes, making Anko moan.

"Yeah, I see a beautiful Snake-hime." Naruto replied, making Anko moan even more at the nickname.

"Naruto-kun..." Anko moaned as Naruto started squeezing her breasts.

Naruto continued squeezing and molding Anko's breasts, all the while making her moan his name and begging him to continue. Naruto then moved his face to her right tit and started licking it before pulling it into his mouth.

"Naruto-kun... yes. Ah, don't stop." Anko moaned out as Naruto continued sucking on her tit.

Naruto then released the erect bud with a wet 'pop' making Anko's boob bounce back into place before moving to the other, so as not to neglect it.

Anko was in heaven right now. She would never tell anyone this, but her breasts were really sensitive and what Naruto was doing to her was driving her wild. After a while, Naruto released Anko's boob and let it do the same as the other one. Naruto then saw Anko with a pleased look on her face before moving down Naruto's body to his boxers.

"Anko-chan." Naruto groaned as Anko started rubbing him through his boxers.

"It's my turn to please you, Naruto-kun." Anko said as she continued to rub him.

Anko then grabbed the edge of Naruto's boxers and pulled them down. The sight that greeted her made her face look redder then a tomato.

_'Holy shit! He's bigger then I thought!'_ Anko yelled in her mind as she stared at Naruto's thirteen inch member.

Anko wrapped her fingers around Naruto's member and received a pleased groan in response. Anko smiled at this and began to stroke Naruto's member before she put her lips to the head and sucked on it, making Naruto groan again. She soon slipped it into her mouth and started bobbing back and forth while one of her hands bounced his balls.

Naruto was on cloud nine right now. Anko's mouth felt so amazing. He had never felt anything this good before in his life. Naruto soon felt himself coming close to his end.

"A-Anko-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said, trying control himself, but also making Anko stop what she was doing, causing Naruto to groan in disappointment, only to then groan in complete pleasure as Anko used her boobs to smother Naruto's member.

"How does this feel, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked as she rubbed her globes over Naruto's member and licking the head of it.

"I-It's awesome!" Naruto said before he started thrust into Anko's breasts while she took his dick back into her mouth and continued to suck and lick it like a sucker while she used her tits to rub on the massive veins.

Naruto continued to thrust into Anko's boobs before he groaned and without warning came into her mouth. Anko couldn't keep all of it in before she opened her mouth and rope after rope of cum landed on her face and breasts.

_'Damn, he came a lot more then I thought he would! There's so much and it tastes so good!'_ Anko thought as she tasted the white liquid before swallowing it.

Naruto then grabbed Anko and gently moved her so that her back was on the couch with Naruto hovering over her.

"My turn, Anko-chan." Naruto said huskily before he started kissing his way from her neck down to her already wet womanhood, making Anko moan the whole time. Naruto kissed and licked around her neither lips before thrusting his tongue into her pussy, making Anko scream in pleasure and wrap her legs around his head as Naruto ate her out.

"Ah... Naruto!" Anko moaned.

Naruto continued to eat out Anko's pussy whilst also listening to her moans of pleasure. Soon enough, Naruto found a small nub. Knowing that it would bring Anko over the edge, Naruto lightly bit down on it.

"Ahh, Naruto!" Anko screamed as she reached her climax.

Naruto drank all of Anko's juicy nectar, not missing a single drop as he licked her clean. After he finished, Naruto rose up and gave Anko his foxy grin.

"You taste good Anko-chan. Sweet and salty like dango." Naruto stated, making Anko blush.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Anko replied before giving him a sexy grin of her own. "Now, it's time for the real fun."

Naruto nodded as he lined his member up with Anko's entrance. He paused before looking to Anko once more too make sure she was ready.

"Anko-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked in both concern and kindness.

Anko was suprised at the question, but then smiled at his concern before raising her hand and putting it on his cheek.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, but... Please be gentle. This is my first time." Anko stated, surprising Naruto before he smiled and nodded.

Naruto gently pushed his member into Anko's pussy and came to a barrier. He looked to Anko one last time and got a nod. He pulled out a little before thrusting all the way into Anko's core, taking her virginity. Anko held back a scream as tears came from her eyes. However, these were not tears of pain, but tears of joy. Anko opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's.

"We're one, Naruto-kun." Anko said in joy, making Naruto smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are, Anko-chan." Naruto said.

"You can move now, it doesn't hurt anymore." Anko said, getting nod from the blonde.

Naruto then started thrusting in and out of Anko's core at a fast pace, causing them both to moan in complete pleasure. Naruto had never felt anything as good as Anko's tight, velvety walls as he they tightened on his member with every thrust.

Anko was on cloud nine as the man she loved was fucking her. She had never felt this much pleasure before in her life. With every thrust, Anko's toes curled. Anko's pleasure grew as Naruto lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Oh god Naruto-kun, fast! Fuck me harder!" Naruto yelled, and Naruto was more then happy to oblige.

"Anko-chan, your so tight! I love it, I love you Anko-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Me too Naruto-kun! I love you too!" Anko yelled.

Soon, they changed postions. Naruto was now on his back while Anko was bouncing on his member, causing her globes to bounce as Naruto thrust up into her womanhood. Naruto watched her breasts bounce and loved it. He loved what was happening. He didn't want any it end. He knew that she was his and no one else would allowed to touch her.

"Naruto-kun, I'm close! I'm close! Are you close too?! Please tell me you are!" Anko yelled as she started bouncing faster.

"Yeah, I'm close, Anko-chan! Inside or out?!" Naruto asked as he started thrusting faster himself.

"Inside! I want it inside! Don't pull for anything! Make me yours!" Anko Yelled.

They soon came, Naruto painting Anko's walls with his seed, causing Anko to have a mind blowing orgasim before falling on Naruto's chest, both breathing heavily. They then looked each other in the eyes before kissing.

"That was amazing Naruo-kun." Anko said after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, it was Anko-chan. So, does this mean we're a couple now?" Naruto asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling close.

Anko smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"What do you think?" Anko asked, making Naruto's smile widen.

"That's all I needed to hear. I do have one more question though." Naruto said.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" Anko asked.

"You up for round two?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Anko smiled back before nodding. For the rest of the day, they fucked like rabbits in heat and never left the bedroom until the next day. With that, they lived the rest of their lives together and were completely inseparable.

Xxx The End xxX

**I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot and if you have any advice, feel free to tell me. Bye for now.**


End file.
